Human Behavior
by A.Single.Gal
Summary: A story from Hank's POV :0P Seriously Hank? I dont know if i have to find this funny or weird?
1. My new famiily

_**This FanFic has been modificated… The name "Bruno" has been changed to "Hank" I still can't believe they named that dog, they did cost me a lot of trouble :0S **_

_**WARNING**_**: I have a pretty twisted mind (which some of you may already know), so you are about to read some stuff that you may never even think about… And I'm not talking about dirty stuff, this goes beyond there… After all, the dog is the one telling the story. **

_**A/N:**__ First of all I want to give a special thanks to __**HighRoadS2, **__you rock! And I hope that you will never get tired of my crazy ideas, cuz there are a lot to come…_

_Second, I also want to have a special dedication to my dog,__Phillip, I love you! And God knows that some of the stuff (if not all) I will write in here are inspired on you!_

_Third, a special dedication to every GSR that also goes nuts for Bruno, God knows that he has seen __and poor thing even heard it all, lucky bastard!_

_With anything else to say, here it is; the geeks' life through Bruno's eyes…_

* * *

Some people call me the luckiest dog on Earth… I may be pretty lucky, but I'm not near the luckiest. What I see and hear inside the walls of my house is private, but I am willing to share it with you, since I think you've earned the right. This is my story...

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

"_If you want to be picked among the other dogs, you have to act cute and adorable."_ I told myself when I heard the door bell announcing that a costumer was coming in. It was a couple holding hands, so I decided to give it a try.

"Oh my God, Griss!" The lady said, pulling the gray-haired man toward my cage. "Look at he, he's adorable." she finished, smiling.

"_This is it.__"_ I thought, and gave her a couple of short barks while shaking my tail.

She couldn't resist petting me, and I took the chance to lick her arm while she did. She just smiled at me, and begged the man to buy me for her.

"I don't know…" The man said, which sounded to me like trouble, I barked a few more times and the man just cocked his eyebrow, so I decided to change my strategy - I rolled over the cage a few times. "_If that doesn't work with him, at least it would make her beg more."_

"_Man that lady is a genius." _I thought, looking how she got closer toward him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the lips a couple of times… disgusting… but apparently it worked, because the next thing I knew, Bob was taking me out of the cage and handing me to the lady. Boy I was happy. The lady seemed nice.

Don't get me wrong, though, the man seemed nice as well… after all he didn't let the lady buy me some dog outfits, what a relief. I owe my life to the old man for that. Those outfits are disgusting, more disgusting than two humans kissing.

After buying me food and dog toys and such, my new family and I left for home.

The ride back to my new home was fun. The lady opened the window for me, so I could enjoy the wind on my face. Man that felt good. The only bad part about the ride was watching the man run his hand up and down the woman's leg the whole way back. Gross.

Then I fell asleep in the lady's lap, and the next thing I noticed, we were already home. The lady put me back on the floor, while both of them took my belongings out of the car. I took this opportunity to go and make some inspections around the place.

There were not many interesting things to sniff. They live in an apartment building, but I don't complain, anything is better than that cold cage.

I went back to the car just to find them talking about me being "potty trained", which didn't sound good at all. I then followed them toward the apartment. They live in a high floor, so I got pretty tired after climbing all those stairs.

The man placed a huge basket with a pillow next to their bed, and then he picked me up and placed me on it. "This is where you are going to sleep" he told me. I just wag my tail at him, but then I saw the size of their bed. For what do they need all that space? There must be plenty of room for the two of them and a cute boxer like me, right?

The lady came into the room, and they started to discuss a name for this "handsome boxer", as they called me. I don't want to lose my precious time giving you the list of the horrible names they came up with, so as a recap my name is "Hank", now I wonder, when I will hear theirs?


	2. BINGO

"Take the dog outside so he can do his business." Dear said to the man.

"Yes, Dear." The man replied, and picked me up. I had been peacefully asleep, and they woke me up so I could have a tinkle outside? Dang.

Even though I'm not one to take revenge on someone, I had been having a nice dream, so I took my time doing my business while the man waited outside for me.

After about ten minutes we went back inside. I fell quickly asleep on that nice bed of theirs, while they caught on their reading. That old man woke me up again and put me on that basket. I try to do my best by giving him a sad look, but it didn't work. Soon they turned the light off.

After a while, they fell asleep, so I started to scratch at the mattress so Dear would wake up and let me sleep with them.

"C'mon… just for tonight?" Dear asked the man, who just groaned. I whined and she did too. "C'mon Gilly Bear." She begged.

_Gilly Bear?_I blinked and looked at him. How could an adult man have a name like that? I pushed the thought out of my mind, though, as Dear picked me up and laid me down next to her.

Boy the things you see on that bed. Poor me! But I'm sure you don't want to hear all that stuff, so I'm just going to skip it for your own sake.

The next morning when I woke up they were cuddling, of course. Dear asked the old man if he could take me out, so I could relive myself. The old man refused at first, but after a few kisses and a few more "Gilly Bear"s he finally gave up.

We were on our way out when Dear stopped him, "And on your way back in, leave the dog outside the room." she told him, and smiled. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

We were outside, and again, I took my time; this time because I didn't want to go back inside. I may be an innocent puppy, but it was pretty obvious what Dear had in mind.

I hate that I was right. When we got back inside, the man put me back on the floor and quickly headed back to their room, taking his rope off while closing the door. I took this moment to inspect around the apartment.

After sniffing around for a while I just stood there near the door of their room, waiting for them to finish. But boy the things you hear… I tried not to think about that, and instead distracted my mind with something else.

_There was a farmer had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
__B-I-N-G-O!  
B-I-N-G-O!  
__B-I-N-G-O!  
And Bingo was his name-o!_

I was getting hungry, and my stomach was as loud as they were. Now I had to distract myself from my hunger and these humans…

_There was a farmer had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
__(Bark)__-I-N-G-O!  
__(Bark)__-I-N-G-O!  
__(Bark)__-I-N-G-O!  
And Bingo was his name-o!_

They finally stopped making so much noise, so I decided to try to figure out what were they talking about. I heard the word "breakfast" and got excited; I got up from the floor and stood in front of the door, wagging my tail and waiting for them to come out. After a few minutes, I knew they weren't done, so the distraction came again.

_There was a farmer had a dog,  
And Bingo was his name-o.  
__(Bark, bark)__-N-G-O!  
__(Bark, bark)__-N-G-O!  
__(Bark, bark)__-N-G-O!  
__And Bingo was his name-o!_

"_Hello, hungry puppy here!__" _Wait… what was that? Great! They were finally ready to come back out and have breakfast. I hope the menu includes some nice bacon.

The man started to make breakfast and I didn't have another choice but beg him to give me some of his, seeing how Dear doesn't eat meat. What is wrong with her?

"_C'mon old man__."_ I begged with my cute sad eyes. _"Just a little tiny piece."_ I tried to scratch his chair a couple of times, but that didn't work.

"_Could it possible?"_ I thought, so I decided to give it a shot. _"Please, Gilly Bear!" _I whined. And guess what? It worked. Man that guy is easy.


	3. Worst day ever

"Hank? Hank?" Dear kept calling for me.

"_No way!"_ I was not answering to that; I heard them earlier talking about taking me to the vet. God I hate that guy.

"Hank?" she called for the last time, looking under the bed.

"_Oh darn, she fou__nd me!"_ I thought and looked at her with innocent eyes.

"Here you are…" she replied, picking me up.

"_My poor tush."_ I thought sadly, dreading our destination.

We finally arrived at the veterinarian's office and I refused to get out of the car, so she had to carry me. I was so scared. That place smells like death and they have creepy cages in there.

The vet greeted me, pretending that the fact he will inject my tush with one of his awful needles will be fun. What the heck does he think I am, a cat? I'm not stupid. I tried to play brave at first, but in the moment he took that large needle out, I chickened out. I tried to beg Dear to have mercy and leave the injection thing for next year.

It didn't work.

"_Oh, dear... here it comes, close your eyes__… Mommy!"_ Okay, so it wasn't that bad, but still… Do you know what the worst part is? They give you this "treat" that tastes like feet when you are done.

On our way back home, Dear started to apologize, which was not enough. I just laid on the car seat and pretend that I wasn't hearing her.

We finally arrived back home, and I ran into the apartment to lay in my basket, so she will see that I was mad at her.

Oh man, she is good! She tickled my belly for a while and for that I gave her some credit. Plus she gave me a real treat – the liver ones are my favorite. I gave her a couple of short licks on the hand, and after seeing that I had forgiven her she pet me some more.

"I didn't want to leave for work with you mad at me." She explained to me. I raised my paw at her so she could grab it, "So we are good?" she asked me, then kissed me on the head and stood back up so she could get ready for work.

The next morning things got worse, Dear decided that I needed a bath, and I like it when she's the one giving me the bath, but this time, Gilly Bear was the one doing it.

He was wearing these funny shorts, and Dear was mocking him, so that gave me enough time to go and hide from them.

When they found me under the bed – I need a new hiding spot – they proceeded to give me a bath, and after we were done, the man decided it was time for Sara's… whatever that meant.

Dear didn't complain though. The old man carried her toward the bathroom and closed the door.

"_Nice."_ I thought, jumping onto the couch so I could take a nap and rest from that horrible bath. And yes, apparently Dear's bath wasn't that awful, since I could hear that they were having an amusing time in there.


	4. The Unwelcome guest

Someone knocked at the door, so I ran to greet our guest. We don't have many, so I get excited every time we do. The old man followed me so he could answer the door.

To my surprise it was this lady that kept calling the old man "Gil", which, after a while, started to make me mad. Who did she think she was? I looked up at "Gil" in wonder.

He just ignored me.

It didn't take too long for the unknown lady to notice me, and I could tell she knew I didn't like her. There was something just… not right.

The lady made herself home right away, and the man went into the kitchen to bring her something to drink. It was just the lady and me for a moment, and I never looked away from her.

She kept insisting that there was something different about the apartment, and that she couldn't believe he got himself a dog. That lady was so annoying.

Of course the old man just ignored her every time she commented about the matter, but still, the way he brushed her off was kind of fishy, you know what I mean? I think that's the reason why the lady kept insisting every once a while.

The old man came back from the kitchen and the lady stood up from the couch, standing face to face with the old man. I didn't like how close they were, so I barked. She ignored me and took the glass from the man and sat back on the couch.

They stared to talk about work which made me a little drowsy, but I couldn't let myself take a nap, not while that lady was here. I had to keep an eye on her.

The lady took this portfolio out and moved to the man's side, so I barked at her again as a warning. The old man kept asking me to stop it, but how could I? That lady was all over him. I just kept wishing that Dear will come back home soon so she could kick this lady out of here.

After a while the man offered her some snacks, and since they were both eating while "working", I decided to ask for some.

"_Greedy__ slut!"_ I thought while the lady ignored me while I was asking her for some food. I wasn't going to stoop to her level, so I gave up and sat at the man's feet.

I pretended to be asleep so I could see what she was capable of. One thing though, she couldn't move an inch without me roaring at her. It was so funny.

After a couple of hours my hostility finally made her leave, but you can't blame me, that lady was suspicious; the way she laughed, the way she talked… let me tell you; she wanted a piece of Gilly Bear and I was not letting her have it!


	5. My new girlfriend

The old man, Dear and I went for a walk, after a while we made a stop at a park; they found a bench to rest on and poured me some water. After lapping some up, I took a look around; there were a lot of kids playing, some couples – like the old man and Dear, and some dogs. Nothing much of interest.

Then I saw this gorgeous Boxer a few yards away. She was not tethered to a leash, so I figured she must be a pretty nice dog.

I licked my paw a few times and rubbed my fur down so I wouldn't look too messy after that long walk we took. Then I whined until Dear finally unleashed me too. I didn't want to look urgent or anything so just wondered around the Boxer, sniffing some grass, stuff like that. I thought she may even like kids, so I started to play with some of them, you know to get her attention.

After a while, I came around to say hi and introduce myself. I even flirted a little.

"Excuse me madam." I asked her casually, "I was wondering if your name was Angel."

"No, it's not." She replied. "Why do you ask?" she wondered, confused.

"Because…" I started, getting a little nervous, "You look like one." I finished, realizing how stupid that just sounded.

She just giggled, "I'm Alí." She corrected me.

"Well," I continued, "Alí, that's a pretty name."

"Really?" she wondered, "My owner named me like that after the boxer 'Muhammad Alí?'" She explained, obviously not liking the idea too much.

"I think it's kind of funny." I decided to turned and take a look on my owners, to see if everything was ok. They, of course, were kissing. I rolled my eyes turned back toward Alí.

"So, do you live near here?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Not really," she replied, "we are from LA, but my owner had to travel to Vegas because of her work."

"Oh that's nice. She, bringing you with her, that's nice." Alí just nodded. "For how long are you staying?"

"A few weeks, a month maybe."

"Haaaaank…" Dear started to call out for me, whistling a few times.

"_Dang!"_ I thought, _"Don't you see that I'm having an important conversation here?"_

"Hmm, Alí?" I started to excuse myself, "Nice meeting you, but I got to go."

"That's okay," she said, "Hope I can see you soon."

"_AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"_ I almost died, _"She totally likes me!"_

Apparently Dear and the old man were in a hurry, because before I could exchange another word with Alí, I felt Dear putting the leash back on.

"Oh," she started noticing Alí, "You made a new friend." She bend down and started to pet her, and since Alí was a lady, she was very polite with Dear.

"Alí, this is Dear." I introduced her to Alí.

"She looks nice," she commented, "She reminds me of my owner."

"Okay," Dear said standing back up, "It's time to go home."

"Bye, Hank." Alí added before turning around and trotting back to her owner.

"Bye, Alí." I called out. Dear and I started to walk toward the old man so we could go back home. _"That Dog over there,"_ I looked up at Dear, thinking about Alí, _"She's going to be the mother of my puppies."_


	6. The weird stick

It had been just Dear and me for about three weeks now: The old man was "on sabbatical", as I believe he said. I could tell how much Dear missed him. I missed him too.

She had been working more than usual, so I kind of felt lonely. But I understood her, coming home and remember that the old man wouldn't… It must be kind of sad.

The only good part about all this was that Dear and I went for walks more frequently, so I could spend more time playing with her, and of course don't even mention the fact that my eyes wouldn't suffer watching those two humans doing dirty stuff.

One day, she was getting ready for work and warned me that she will be back really late, so I decided to take the time I had alone at home practicing this new trick of mine. If I had the trick down for the moment she came home, maybe that would help cheer her up.

That day she came back home not only as sad as usual, but she looked kind of confused too. I noticed she was holding this small box under her arm, which caught my attention. Carefully I got up in two legs and came closer so I could sniff it. I couldn't tell what it was, and I think she didn't know what it was either, for she sat on the couch, took an odd-shaped stick out of the box and commenced to stare at it as if it was from outer space or something. For me it was too weird to be just a new toy, so I disregarded that idea.

After a while, Dear was still staring at it, as if she was expecting it to do something. Even though I didn't give that stick that much thought, apparently Dear did, so I started to wonder what was the big deal about a stick – when you can't even use it to play – so I jumped onto the couch, and got closer to it so I could sniff it. I got all weird about the smell of that thing, and sneezed, but it was okay because I made Dear giggle.

"So what do you think?" she asked me, rubbing my head.

I just rested on her lap with nothing to say. "Yeah," she sighed and put the stick back into the box, "neither do I."

She prepared some tea for herself and got comfortable on the bed, then started to write in her notebook. I wanted to show her my new trick, but whatever she was doing in her notebook seem kind of important, and I didn't want to interrupt her.

It was getting late, so she changed into her nightgown – well, actually since the old man left, she switched the nightgown for one of his T-shirts. She smelled like him every night and it kind of helped me fall asleep faster, so I was grateful for that.

She put the stick in a glass, so it would stay straight up. She had the stick on her night table and she turned to look at it every once in a while, still working in her notebook.

There were moments where she would stop working and just grab the stick out of the glass and stare at it. I was very confused about her feelings for that stick, after all there were times where she will just look at it with a smile on her face, and others where she will get kind of mad about it. Seriously, human behavior is the most complicated thing on earth.


	7. Movie Night

Dear and the old man came back home from work one night and they were talking about these aliens or something like that, I don't know. But I guess it was about work. Then they turned on the TV to find a movie or something.

They were all snuggled up on the bed while the old man switched the channels. Eventually, the old man got all excited when he found this movie with a huge dinosaur in it. Dear wasn't as thrilled, though. She begged him to pick something else. The old man just kissed her, trying to convince her to watch the movie with him… But Dear did the same, she even used the famous "Gilly Bear" a couple of times, but to my surprise it didn't work.

"_He really likes th__is movie."_ I thought, looking up to Dear.

The movie was really stupid, though. I didn't understand what was so good about it; it was just this dinosaur destroying the city, definitely not my type. I would rather watch something like 101 Dalmatians. Oh, and there's this amazing movie about how dogs kick the cats butts during the entire movie, have you seen it? That movie rules.

Eventually, when Dear got tired of begging, she played mad for a second, asking me to join her to the kitchen to find something to eat. We went. She fed me some of these cold French fries she was eating and then she grabbed a yogurt for herself and we went back to the bedroom.

The old man was already on his way out when we got back, but then this really scary noise came out from the TV and he took seat back onto the bed. Dear just rolled her eyes and took a seat as well.

"Baby…" Dear called out for the old man a moment later.

"Shhhhh." The old man said to her, still focused on the movie.

She just crawled to the edge of the bed, where the old man was, and started to pull him from his shirt, trying to make him move to where she was. He didn't.

"C'mon." Dear whined, kissing his cheek and then his neck.

"_Exactly what I needed__: a bad movie and Dear horny." _Thank God the old man obviously preferred bad dinosaur movies to sex.

She gave up and went back to her seat; I walked toward her so she could feed me some of that good smelling strawberry yogurt.

She decided to give the movie a chance and stood there watching it in silence while we ate the yogurt.

After a while I moved next to the old man and decided to take a nap.

"I've always feel sorry for the dinosaur." Dear commented, breaking the silence.

"Then you should turn it off before they use the oxygen destroyer on him," he replied, leaving the room, and he whistled at me a couple of times to follow.

"_Din__ner!"_ I thought, getting up and following him.

After he fed me, he didn't go back to the movie but went to his office and got back to work. I was getting really drowsy so decided to take a nice nap under his office desk while he worked.

After a couple of hours, we went back to the bedroom. The TV was off and Dear looked thoughtful.

"Wow, it really got to you?" The old man guessed, figuring Dear was still thinking about that poor dinosaur.

She said nothing just looked at him and smiled… Sadly.

"Okay what did you do?" The old man wondered, noticing Dear's 'I didn't do anything, I swear!' face.

"I…" Dear started, shaking her head, "didn't finish watching the movie." She confessed.

"Okay." The old man frowned not seeing what the big deal about it was, and with a smile he kissed her. She broke the kiss off and ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him again. Then they totally forgot I was there and kept forward toward second base.

"_Boy I need I drink."_ I decided to leave the room, noticing them heading toward third.


	8. A night on the couch

Dear was the first to come back home from work tonight, and she looked kind of sad, so I grabbed my teddy bear and walked toward her so we could play. _"That may cheer her up"_ I thought, wagging my tail at her.

"Not now Hank." She told me, leaving me behind.

A while later, I entered the room and found her sitting on the bed, looking as if she was about to cry.

I jumped onto the bed and rested my head on her lap, feeling her pain. She didn't say a word while she was petting me.

"_What went wrong?"_ I asked myself, _"I've never seen her like this before."_

I turned around on my back so she could tickle my belly, as I know how much she loves to do it, and I thought that maybe that would cheer her up. She did tickle me, but it didn't work.

A while later the old man came back home. It was really late, and normally Dear waits for him to come home, but tonight it was different; we were still sitting in the exact same position, and the old man stood in the kitchen area, a little quiet himself.

All this silence looked weird and confusing, so I decided to go look what the old man was up to in there.

I found him sitting at the dining table also in the verge of tears; he looked as if he was in deep thought.

I was very confused and I didn't know what to do. Both were sad and I wanted to be with both of them, but that seemed kind of impossible. The silence around the place was uncomfortable and it was starting to depress me.

Dear finally came out of the room with some blankets and pillows in hand.

"_What is that for?"_ I wondered, looking up at her.

"I hope this couch is as comfortable as Heather's." Dear snapped, now fully crying. She sat the things on the table and walked back into the bedroom.

"_Who the heck is 'Heather'?_ Oh boy you should have seen the old man's face when Dear said that… It was indescribable.

Dear's crying was indescribable as well; I could tell she was really hurt, though, so I made up my mind and decided to sleep with her.

She cried almost all night – or what it was left of it. I laid there next to her licking her hand until she finally fell asleep.

After making sure that she was fully asleep, I went to check on the man. He was sitting on the couch, staring at his shoes.

Whatever the heck that he did on "Heather's couch", it was obvious that he was regretting it.

Next morning, Dear woke up, still sad. She got up from bed, took a deep breath, and headed toward the kitchen. She looked into the living room area just to find an empty couch. The blankets and pillows were still on the table, so it was easy to tell that the old man didn't use them.

Finding the couch empty made her feel worse; I could see it in her eyes.

She then poured me some food and made some tea for herself, as if trying to leave the matter behind.

A few hours later, the old man came home. He found Dear sitting on the couch and me resting under the coffee table.

He sighed and walked over to Dear, bent down onto his knees and took her hand, then started to beg for forgiveness. This is where I pretended to be asleep, that way they wouldn't involve me in all this mess.

I don't recall the exact words he used, but I know he told her that he was sorry, that he loves her more than anything, he will do anything to make things up, and that he may make the wrong decisions sometimes, but that she needs to know that he would never ever cheat on her.

Dear didn't say a word about it; she just sat there looking at him in the eyes. He tried to make her smile and she eventually did. Then he kissed her. God, humans are so gross!

"Now," he sat next to her on the couch, caressing her hand gently, "I didn't get any sleep last night and you are sitting on my bed, so… If you don't mind…" He finished, smiling suggestively.

"_Oh please, I take naps on that thing!"_ Fortunately, for me, his little line didn't work. Dear got up from the couch so he could take his nap.

Already up, she turned to him, and with a flirty smile she told him, "Sweet dreams." And walked away, heading toward the room.

"I had to give it a try." The old man shrugged at me, and with that comment said, I got up and ran to join Dear, leaving the old man and his impure thoughts there.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I want to take a moment to say goodbye… just in case …I mean, I do have in mind to write a chapter about Living doll and tonight's episode, so please pray to the GSR gods that "Dear" will be fine… I'm freaking out!! We are a few hours from __**THE**__ episode._

_So... I'm just gonna say it, if things end up bad, I'm not sure I will be able to go through the entire thing and write next chapter, So thanks for reading. _

_And please__ please please I do really want to continue with this fic so, __**SAVE SARA!!!!**_

_Bruno Roxs!! GSR forever!!! SAVE SARA!!!! Thanks for reading!!!!_

_**HAPPY THOUGHTS**_


	9. Paid Leave what's so great about it?

_**A/N:**__ Please take a minute of your time to sign the petition on Dollars for sense to keep Jorja on CSI, the link it's in my profile, thanks._

_**

* * *

**_

Humans say that dogs' lives are easy compared to all the crap they have to live with everyday. But let me tell you something, sometimes, we also get worried – primarily for our owners. 

A few nights ago, Dear and the old man left for work as usual. I waited by the door until I couldn't hear their footsteps, then I made myself at home: I jumped onto that nice bed of theirs and lay down so I could take my evening nap. Boy was that a nice nap.

I woke up to find that they hadn't come back home yet. It was really late and there were no signs of them, so I decided to wait by the door until I finally fell asleep.

I woke up at dawn and stared to sniff around, looking for them, but couldn't find anything. I became so worried about them that I didn't care about my needs. I couldn't do much to try to find them, so I just had one choice: To keep waiting.

It was late afternoon when I heard the old man's footsteps outside the apartment, and I could tell that he was in a hurry, so I stood up from the couch and run to meet him at the door.

He barely noticed me and he looked tired, too.

He took a quick shower and changed clothes, and it was on his way out when he finally noticed me. I looked up at him with a worried look on my face. He just pet me, gave me some food, and left without a backward glance.

"_Boy__, that was weird."_ I told myself while eating, finally realizing how hungry I was.

And then I waited.

A few days later, I finally heard them both walking down the hallway. I was surprised to see that Dear looked, well, not good: She had this weird thing wrapped around her arm and was bruised and looked beyond tired. I carefully stood up on two legs to sniff it, but I couldn't tell what it was.

Later on I learned that she was in some kind of accident and that she ended up breaking her arm. I was really worried about her.

The old man helped her lay on the bed so she could have some rest. I jumped onto the bed and carefully laid down next to her, and she made an effort to pet me and told me that everything was okay, and that she was going to stay home some days on paid leave, so we were going to have some time to be together, just the two of us. I liked that idea.

The next day I woke up to find that the old man was already up while Dear was still in bed. I decided to get up from bed and join the old man. I found him in the kitchen making Dear's breakfast and preparing her medicine so she could have everything she may need while he was at work.

He put everything on a tray and walked back to the room. I stood by the door, watching them.

He helped Dear sit back on the bed and gave her a small kiss.

"You call that a kiss?" Dear teased him while the old man handed her a glass of water from him so she could have her medicine, then the old man placed the tray on the bed so she could have breakfast.

"I love you," He told her before kissing her again. "I'll be home early."

"I love you too," Dear replied, "Tell everybody I say hi." They kissed again and the old man left the room, I followed him.

We were at the door, when he bended down to pet me "Now, you take good care of Sara," he told me. I barked at him in agreement.

The old man left and I went back to the room to see if I could catch some of those amazing pancakes the old man makes.

Wow paid leave isn't as funny as I thought; we played way less than I had anticipated, but I forgive her, just because that cast looks heavy and she had bruises covering her. Also, she rather read a book than watch TV; I can't read, so those moments were a little boring for me. But, when she was not reading she was taking naps, and I did like that part.

The old man came back home, with this huge balloon arrangement – let me tell you, that thing was creepy – which he left on the table in the living room.

Already at the bedroom, he took a seat next to Dear and kissed her hello.

"Did you already take your pills?" He asked her, and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Yes," she smiled, caressing the back of his neck with her non-wrapped hand. Normally I will find this disgusting, but right then, they actually looked cute. The old man interrupted the moment to fill this small bowl with water so he could clean her wounds and bruises.

He came back from the bathroom with the bawl and a sponge in hands, and sat back on the bed, then he gently sponged Dear's face with it.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, concern etching his face. Dear shook her head and he continued. I just stood there, watching them. A few seconds later, Dear moaned in pain, and the old man apologized and leaned in to kiss where he had hurt her, which made Dear giggle, so he continued the kissing.

"_Boy this is getting dirty."_ I told myself and left the room to drink some water.

On my way to my bowl I came across with those creepy balloons, they were tied with a ribbon to this basket and were moving all around. I got nervous and couldn't help but bark at it. After a while I gave up on that thing and went back to the room. Fine, I admit it; I got too scared of it, so I ran away. Happy?

Anyways, Dear was on paid leave for about two weeks and all the days of it were very routine. Those awful balloons ended up being a "get well soon" gift from the team – I still don't get why they will give her something so creepy – but the most important thing is that Dear is fine, and that even though sometimes it's disgusting, Dear and the old man have never seemed so happy.

* * *

_**Remember to sign the petition, the signature that really matters it's yours.**_


	10. Champagne, hot tub and a used ring

__

It's been a while since Dear and the old man have had different work schedules; Dear always comes home first from work now. I've noticed how this had affected her, too: She's been a little sad lately, but tonight it was the opposite of that: She came home with a big grin on her face.

Dear came into the apartment, then bent down and kissed me, _what the heck was that?_ I mean, she had never done that, but today must have been a good day for her. Since her behavior was very suspicious I decided to follow her around the place to see what was up with her.

She took a champagne bottle and two champagne glasses out and put them on the kitchen counter, then she went straight to the bathroom and started to take all these candles out. She then took this smelly thing that makes me sneeze – boy I hate that smell – and left it in the bathroom. Then she lit the bathroom with the candles and left it all smelly and filled the bath tub with hot water and poured in some more smelly sex lotions, or whatever those things are. The only part I like about this is the music she plays in the background; it's very relaxing – almost worth staying in there for.

You know, the old man made all this for her once, but he also made dinner for her; it was their anniversary or something. When Dear went back to the kitchen I just prayed that she wouldn't try to make dinner, (not meaning to offend her), but if she did, we were have to spend the night in the hospital. She is very smart and she has a lot of gifts and qualities, but she just doesn't understand the kitchen thing. Anyways, thank God she didn't try to cook anything, which probably meant the old man will bring dinner.

I still didn't get what was all this about – at least not until the old man came home, Dear met him at the door with champagne glasses in hand, and kissed him in a way she had never kissed him before. She was very happy to see him. I know she misses him at work and all, but this was just something else. I quickly realized this was all because the two were now engaged. _"Okay, whatever"_ I wagged my tail, trying to get the old man's attention, I mean I also like attention too, you know.

It only took them about five minutes to get in the bath tub, and even though things got very interesting there, -forget about me telling you the stuff they did because it was disgusting, and because there must be underage people reading this-.

One thing though, there was a moment were I thought the old man blew everything up and that he was going to spend like a month sleeping on the couch. He had this ring and he was telling her how that ring belong to his grandmother, boy you should have seen the frown on Dear's face. I mean it was so funny; he was telling her this cute story about how the ring has been in his family for two generations and Dear was loving the story – you know how women are. Then the genius couldn't help but to chuckle, so that got Dear's attention and she begged him to tell him why he was laughing, so he – obviously not thinking – told her about a girlfriend he had had in school and how he had given her the ring. I rolled my eyes at his ignorance as Dear gasped and cocked her eyebrow. I mean, seriously, I'm a dog and I know you don't tell your girl about this stuff.

"Are you telling me," she pulled back from his chest, "That you already gave this ring to someone else?" I swear I wanted to leave to give them so privacy, but things were getting too interesting.

"Well," the old man tried to get himself out of this one, "she only had it for about two days. My mom made me ask for the ring back," he continued, "besides, we were like eight years old…"

"So?" Dear didn't accept that excuse.

"It's not like it was a real engagement," the old man looked into her eyes, and reached for her hand – and I could tell that he was getting nervous, but suddenly Dear giggled. "What?" he asked confused. Dear kissed him, and rested her head on his chest, and he kissed her forehead gratefully. Then he slid the ring on her finger and laced his with hers. "So you don't mind it's a 'used' ring?" he joked.

"Just don't remind me it is," she let him know with a serious look, but quickly smiled back and kissed him.

* * *

_Please let them elope!!! Please let them elope!!!_


End file.
